The Death House
by Kraecha
Summary: Itachi Uchiha wasn’t a man to make mistakes. But he made a crucial one. Never trap a person with Multiple Personality disorder in Tsukiyomi. Not as funny as it seems to be...


**Title**: The death house

**Gender:** General

**Rate**: T for language

**Summary**: Itachi Uchiha wasn't a man to make mistakes. But he made a crucial one. Never trap a person with Multiple Personality Disorder in Tsukiyomi. Not as funny as it seems to be.

**Disclaimer**: Pure fan work, i don't own Naruto and its characters. All i own is the plot of this story.

The Death House

Before she knew it, Sakura was staring into his sharingan-enhanced eyes, falling into the darkness. It seemed to her that she was sucked into another world. Everything around her was spinning, but when it finally stopped, she was surrounded by two colours – red and black.

Everything here was in this two colours, making her feel insecure and self-conscious. But those feelings were locked up a few seconds later. Before her, was standing the one who captured her. And when she looked at him, the only thing she could feel was a blind fury.

In the depths of her mind, she could feel a nagging presence that wanted to take over her.

"Just for a few minutes, to let the bastard know who he's dealing with, Shannaro!" shouted Inner Sakura, waiving her fist at the stoic Uchiha.

And Sakura gave in. She closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them again, she smiled widely at the Uchiha, looking exactly like a madman.

"Well, well, well…. Who do we have here!" she exclaimed in a sing-song voice. "It's not often i have guests here. Make yourself comfortable" her smile disappeared and her eyes narrowed. "It's not like you'll be leaving any time soon" she finished with a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

Her captor seemed slightly distressed by her behaviour. He changed his stance – it was no longer casual, he tensed and widened his stance, covering all weak points.

"Ah, no need to get all defensive. It's not like I"M going to attack YOU. Just wanted a chit-chat with the infamous Uchiha Itachi" she laughed.

&

Itachi never liked laughing. It was one of the weaknesses people tended to have. When they felt happy, they instantly thought they were secure and nothing could harm them in that very moment. And for a shinobi, lowering his defences means instant death. No ninja would let himself become careless like this during his duty, not to mention a life or death situation.

And here she was, the Hokage's apprentice, a well-known kunoichi, respected and feared by many. Laughing. Keeping no fighting stance. Trapped in his eye-techniqe.

She was either stupid, or mad.

But it was of no matter to him.

She was weak, and weak people should be disposed of, as they are only trash walking on the Earth.

Uchiha sharpened his stance and looked at the pink-haired kunoichi with his emotionless eyes.

"You will now experience 72 hours of pain."

A kodachi appeared in his hand. He pointed it at Sakura and let it go forward, until the tip of the dagger touched the skin on her forearm.

"259199 seconds left", he said as he moved the weapon in order to cut her skin.

What... the... FUCK?!

He tried to injure her one more time. And one more.

God damn it!

The blade couldn't even make a puncture in her skin! It was as if it was a fake weapon made from rubber or some other flexible material.

When he heard laughing again, he saw white.

The bitch was going to pay for his humiliation.

"You thought you were in control of this world? WRONG! I AM the one that is in charge here!" she was speaking calmly, as if she pitied him, and then started shouting at him.

Itachi thought that this was how people with multiple personalities disorder acted. He was starting to get amused with her. For him, she seemed to be some kind of a shinobi mutation. That girl alone was an impersonation of all his believes and imaginations concerning weak ninja.

She was careless, she could be easily provoked and angered, her short temper was a legend beyond the shinobi of all ranks. From what he observed, she was also emotional and hated to lose. How she was still alive, was beyond him. She should have died during her first serious mission.

But here she was, alive and well, laughing at him again.

No women laughed at him.

No men either, but that was beyond the point.

"What's so funny, kunoichi?" he asked, draining his voice from unnecessary emotions.

Emotions were like a disease, if you let them control you, they would finally take over and damage your mind. They were weakness, and all weaknesses were to be disposed off.

"What's so funny? He asks us what's so funny?!" he noted that she was talking about herself in plural. So he was right, multiple personalities disorder. "That's easy, Uchiha. We are in my mind. You and me. Who, do you think, has bigger power here?"

As her words started to sink in, he narrowed his eyes.

Was this the truth? That would explain why his kodachi didn't injure her, why she didn't seem intimidated by the mere look of his Tsykiyomi-enhanced world. Usually, all his victims were terrified, even Kakashi was afraid. But she...

He looked into her eyes. So green, so full of playfulness, so disgustingly happy, as if she was thrilled. And then, he understood why she was in such a good mood.

She had won.

For the first time, Uchiha Itachi lost, and he was defeated in his own game. He gritted his teeth.

"Yes, Uchiha. In this world, you are my bitch" said Sakura smiling sweetly at him. "And you will stay like this, at least for the next 258599 seconds"

He simply looked at her. There was nothing else he could do, but subdue. He was powerless. And she... If his guess was correct, she had all the power one could have over the world. After all, it was her mind.

"So, Itachi... We've got a fucking lot of time to kill." She said as she took out her kunai and stared at the blade. "Would you mind if i practiced my accuracy? I got slightly rusty with my long-range attacks... And i LOVE practicing on moving targets, if you know what i mean..."

**Author's note:**

It was supposed to be a oneshot.

But if people like it, maybe i will write a bit more chapters and make a serious and very psychological story about Itachi...

No romance, because i don't have a mood for writing romance stories.

The story is slightly AU – i imagined Sakura here to be about 18, maybe 20 years old, so it's set in the future, but i resurrected Itachi. After all the things that happened in the manga, i think he deserves some extra attention.

I hope i didn't fail in trying to show his personality and reasoning.

So please, if you liked it – let me know.

If you hated it – let me know.

If you found any mistakes – please, let me know!

Thanks :D

And one more thing. Please remember, that this is Inner Sakura. And she is very different form Haruno Sakura who we all know...


End file.
